Distributed computing systems comprising multiple nodes (i.e., networked computers) typically use leader election algorithms to designate a single process as an organizer (i.e., “leader”) of some task distributed among the nodes. Before starting to execute its respective task, a given node is either unaware which node will serve as the leader or unable to communicate with the current leader. After a leader election algorithm has been executed to elect a given node as a leader, each node in the distributed computing system can then identify the given node as the task leader. In operation, the nodes typically communicate with each other in order to decide (i.e., elect) which of them will become the next leader.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.